CROSSING OVER PART 1
by Creativity at its best
Summary: One week in a mansion:Erza learns not to be so uptight, while Lucy stays clear of Natsu who is by the way in heat,Gray tries to bang Erza every chance he gets. CAN YOU SAY DISASTER!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: CROSSING OVER PART 1**

**AUTHOR: CREATIVITY AT ITS BEST**

**Hey guys got a new fanfic out even better. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fuck!" Erza swore sucking her finger. Lucy and Levy stared at her trying to suppress their giggling. The three of them were standing in an enormous kitchen. When Macarov broke the news, that fairytail members could have one week vacation in his friend's mansion everyone began to think one thing. The ultimate week for nonstop partying, booze, and sex. Erza was at the kitchen sink pulling out the glass splinter that had cut her hand.

"This is gonna be one fucked up week" Erza grumbled. "I think it's gonna be fun," Lucy said handing Erza the bandages. "Says the celestial wizard who has a dragon slayer boyfriend in heat." Erza drawled. Lucy's smile was replaced with a worried and frightened look. Erza grinned. "And here I thought I had it bad." "You know just as I do, that Gray is just as bad as Natsu!" Lucy snapped. "Alright break it up you two!" Levy intervened between the two of them. "This is our week to have some fun!," Levy said looking back and forth at Erza and Lucy. "We have our boyfriends and a mansion to ourselves. If you guys don't want to enjoy this, then your missing out." Suddenly the kitchen door flew open. Gajeel stood with a football in his hand, wearing a jeans and a black vest. "Wanna play with me shrimp?." Gajeel asked grinning. "Sure," she said not even saying goodbye to the girls. "I hate to say this," Lucy turned to Erza when Levy left. "But I'm a little bit jealous." Erza sighed pushing back a heap of scarlet hair from her face. "She's right. We have to make the best of this week. The question is how do you deal with an ice wizard, and a dragonslayer in heat who wants to fuck you senseless?

.

Lucy's vision came into focus as she yawned. She was staring at the antique clock that hung on the wall. 'Eight (o) clock!. I must have overslept..' She was about to attempt to get up, when her eyes fell on the closet. The closet door was slightly ajar. ' I didn't leave that open.' If she hadn't left it open, it could only mean one thing… "Fully awake now Luce?," Natsu's husky voice asked. She gasped turning to meet his carlm gaze. "Holy shit!. Natsu you scared the hell out of me!." The pink hair dragonslayer only chuckled, as he crawled on all fours to hover over her. "If you think your getting anything tonight, you've got another thing coming pal!." Lucy challenged. As he eased closer his gaze focused on her cleavage. Her face went to white to red as Erza's hair. "Are you challenging a dragon Luce?," Natsu grinned showing his fangs. Lucy answered his question by glaring at him. He grinned wickedly and licked her lips. Lucy squirmed under him, as she put the crook of her arm over her eyes. Natsu growled. He bit the soft skin on her neck. She mewled as a trickle of blood slid between her cleavage.

He slowly licked the trail of blood, and ripped her top apart. "My top you idiot! you-" She was cut off by Natsu's mouth. Lucy could feel his member throbbing on her thighs. "Tell me how much you want it" he growled in her ear. "No!," Lucy said stubbornly trying to fight her body's urges. "Tell me," he said licking her nipples. Lucy shivered. "I know what your up to," he whispered kissing her earlobe. "If you think your gonna get away from me this week you got another coming. Natsu said pushing his hands into her pants. He began to stroke her bundle of nerves. She groaned. "And if I disobey?," Lucy half moaned. Natsu chuckled and kissed her neck to her earlobe and whispered. "You'll be punished."

'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hope you guys liked chapter 1,if u did here's the second chapter**

"No friggin way Gray!" Natsu's voice quivered with fear as he watched Gajeel and Elfman arm wrestle. Gajeel face was showing tension, while Elfman was nonchalant and appeared to almost getting Gajeel's arm on the table. "What the fuck?! How is that possible?" Gray shouted. Everyone knew that Elfman was pretty strong, but beating Gajeel Redfox? Was accomplishing the impossible. " Is this for real!?." Lucy asked in disbelief. Erza mouth opened and closed without saying a word too shocked to speak. "And the winner is Elfman!" Jet screamed. Shouts of triumph were heard, as the guys patted Elfman on the back. Someone opened a bottle of champagne, and dumped it on Elfman's head. All this was taking place on the beach. For the first night in the mansion, the guild decided to keep a beach party. There were bonfires everywhere, with sexy female mages that were in bikinis. The strongest team in the guild sat on blanket taking in the festivities.

Everyone seemed content and happy. Except for a certain grumpy ice mage. "So Elfman won huh didn't see that coming," Gray said looking at his empty beer "Typical men," Erza stated shaking her head. Gray glared at her. He hated when she said things like that. She returned the look as if challenging him. "Uptight scarlet bitch." Gray said out of nowhere. The three other mages gaze fell on him. "What?," he said bluntly. "Never heard the song?," Natsu and Lucy laughed nervously as they sighed in relief. It was Erza kept staring. It was long time he had not made love to her. Erza used every dirty trick in the book to outsmart him when it came to sex. She even made sure they had separate rooms for their little holiday. With an exception to Natsu (who was in heat) every wizard in fairytail, who had a girlfriend shared a room. He picked up another beer and decided that was going to have sex with him either by her own free will or by submission

"Hey droopy eyes you okay man?!." Natsu turned and asked. "Yeah" was the ice wizard's answer."You haven't said anything really since Elfman won." Gray got up suddenly. "Come on pyro let's get some beer." With that Natsu got up and followed. At that exact moment Lucy caught Erza glaring after Gray. "Are you and Gray having problems?" Lucy asked afraid Erza might tell her to mind her own business. "As a matter a fact we do." She stared at Lucy. "All Gray Fullbuster wants this week is his cock in my mouth," Erza stated making Lucy blush madly. "I refuse to give him what he wants so he's mad about it."Before Lucy could speak, two hysterical voiced out of tune caught everyone's attention." CAUSE YOUR SEX TAKES ME TO PARADISE!, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE! I'VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN FOR SO LONG." Elfman and Natsu sang hugging one another. Erza and Lucy lay back on the blanket laughing. "Only in fairytail this happens!" Lucy said wiping away tears from her eyes. Lucy watched Erza's expression switch from laughter to shock, as Erza shot off like a nuclear missile to the football field. "Erza wait!," Lucy shouted running behind her confused. That's when Lucy saw them. Mystigan kneeled like a Muslim praying and Macarov patting his back,. The girls drew close just in time to see Mystigan puke. "Gross," Lucy groaned covering her eyes. "Urrrggghhh!"Erza said turning her back to them. "Sup…kids!" Macarov managed to say. A cold wing slapped Erza and Lucy's face with Macarov's alcoholic breath. Mystigan glanced up at her with a bit of puke dribbling from his mouth. ' Is he giving me the puppy dog look?!,' Erza screamed inside her head. As she looked closer at his face, his eyes were begging for pity.

Suddenly his sad eyes narrowed as if challenging her. "Don't look at me like that," Mystigan said bending his head to look at the ground. "''cuse me!," Erza asked incredulous he said that. "Don't act like you never puked before." Mystigan stated. "And you shouldn't drink, if you can't hold your liquor!" Erza snapped as irritation bubbled to the surface. She grabbed him by the collar hauling him to his feet. "Lucy bring the master" she ordered as she swung Mystigan's arm over her neck.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz

Erza placed a cup of tea in front of Mystigan, then took a seat by a open window. Erza, Lucy, Mystigan, and Macarov were all sitting in the den. The luxurious curtains blew wildy above the scarlet mage's head. 'Who does he fucking think he is?,'' Erza thought still pissed at Mystigan. 'Why does everyone think I'm so uptight!'. She knew that was rhetorical question. The truth is Erza Scarlet was. Everyone knew the queen of fairies was larger than life. "Hello Erza!" Lucy called as her hand waved in front of her face. "Sorry I spaced out a bit" Erza sighed. "It's cool. Ummm….. this is going to sound weird, but could I sleep over tonight?" Lucy asked meekly. Erza an eyebrow in disbelief. "Lucy, the colour of your face is turning the colour of my hair. What's the matter?, afraid to get bitten?." Erza grinned smugly knowing very well why Lucy wanted to sleepover. "Fuck off Erza Scarlet!. Are you allowing me to sleep over or not," Lucy giggled folding her arms. "Fine" Erza sighed. She handed Lucy the key. "Thanks Scarlet! You're the best" Lucy said leaving the room. She watched after her as Lucy left. Her gaze fell on Mystigan. He was finished drinking his tea that was pushed aside. "Still mad at me?" Mysigan questioned. "Who says I'm I'm mad?" Erza answered quietly. "Says your face," he said grinning. Silence stretched on for a while. "I should be the last person to tell you this, but you got to loosen up." No answer. "Starting with a picnic sometime just you and me." Still no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, it's truly encouraging. I got a lot of surprises in this story can u guess each chapter?**

The next morning everyone assembled in the living room downstairs. Guild members lined off on the expensive carpeted floor, and couch trying to recover from their hangovers. "Stay still Natsu,!" Lucy exclaimed pressing the icepack to the back of his head. "Hey watch it!." Natsu hissed in pain. "What were you and Elfman thinking?!, jumping off the mansion's roof!." "I was drunk!," Natsu shot back defensively. "Besides," Elfman spoke up who appeared unscathed sitting behind them. "Jumping off the roof when drunk is manly!." "As if," Droy scoffed. "Attention everyone!" the little guild master boomed jumping up on a table.

"I apologize for dragging you down here, I know your not quiete over last night." Grumbling could be heard. "However we need to address our current problem. Which is our events to follow for this long week." Macarov pulled out a small notepad. "We have Zumba workout,our own Harlem shake video, American football, Dinner party, and hanging out by the lake. "We should totally do the Harlem shake video today!," Levy said laying back on the sofa. "No way Levy! American football is the way to go" Jet countered. "Are you kidding me!" Cana spoke up. 'It should totally be the dinner party." "Ya!," Bigslow agreed. The next thing you know everyone started arguing about the events.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Erza screamed out of nowhere. The living room became silent. All eyes fell on the irritated scarlet mage. "What I want to know is when are we going to have our girls gone wild night?." "Well it depends…" Macarov began to say. "Depends on what?!." A deep voice remarked. It was Gray. "We asked for our boys night out first." This was interesting. Withdrawn Gray Fullbuster was about to face off with the legendary Titania Erza. This was something fairytail doesn't get to see everyday. "You know Gray, if your not enjoying your vacation you don't need to spoil it for others." Erza remarked cunningly. "That's bullshit Erza and you know it," Gray answered glaring at her. "Really Gray?, cause the last time I checked you were the one complaining about what you couldn't have." Erza said nastily. "I can get anything I want Titania. The sky's the fucking limit," he replied cooly. "Ok time out you two." Macarov intervened. "Both of you are the captains of the men and women team. I need you two to cooperate, and be mature about this."

As he said this, he put a large golden key on the table. The skeleton key was the key to the most luxurious room in the mansion. It was a dream room come true. Pool tables to one massive Jacuzzi. 'I'll hold on to it until you make a decision," Erza and Gray both made a grab for the key in unison. Erza held on to the top while Gray held on to the bottom. "Let go!."Erza growled. "No way Erza!. Whether you like it or not, the guys are going to have their our boys night out." Gray shot back. " I think its best I keep the key until I make a decision" Macarov said taking it back. Gray nor Erza made a attempt to reply. They were too busy glaring at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, cause it's only going to get juicer and juicer.**

Lucy tossed the garbage into the trash can. It was close to midday and the air was warm. She wiped the sweat off her brow sighing. For the entire morning everyone cleaned up. As she headed back inside, Jet and Droy ran passed her playing with the trash can covers. "Never a dull moment in fairytail," Lucy said and sighed again. As she entered the kitchen the air condition engulfed her. As she sat down on a stool, and ate a few snacks she paid closer attention to her surroundings.

Not a soul in sight. She got up and peeped into the hallway. The silence was too creepy. 'Where is everybody?' Lucy thought as she left the kitchen. Thinking better of it she decided to take a nap. Passing a large study she could hear hushed conversation from inside. "There's nothing to worry about Gray," Macarov assured. "You guys are going to have your guys night out before the girls do." "Old man you better not be yanking my chains," Gray answered. "Are you kidding me! I want in on our boys' night out. Besides the girls have the rest of the week." 'Holy shit!, that double crossing ice stripper!. I 've got to find the girls!.' She walked away quietly heading for the stairs. The halls were quiet and still.

'This is fucking unbelievable!, I'm in a big mansion and not one member could be-" She never finished her thought. As she felt hands pulling the back of her T-shirt. The next thing Lucy knew was that she was in Erza's room. She watched as the room door closed quietly by Erza, and the eyes of her female allies told her to keep quiet. "What's going on?" Lucy asked frightened. "Sorry we didn't let you in on our little secret as yet," the queen fairies said coming forward. "Erza, Gray is double crossing us!. I heard him downstairs talking to Master!-" "Could you keep it down!. We don't want to get caught. Besides we already know that." Levy replied. "How did you-." "Master doesn't have the key in his possession. I already checked. I suspect he gave it to the one person who we didn't think about." "Who?," Lucy asked puzzled. "He's got pink hair and he's a serious pyromania." "Wait!, how are you so sure Natsu has it?," Lucy asked skeptically.

"I saw Master hand him it this morning. And that's where you come in Lucy" Erza grinned. "What me!?." "Your going to search Natsu's bedroom from top to bottom to find it. You're the only one if caught won't be suspicious of." "There's no way I'm going into that Pyro's room!. He's in heat!. In case you forgot, he'll bang me if its just the two of us in the room alone." "Come on Lucy don't you want to have our girls gone wild night?.' Levy pleaded. Lucy turned her back on her. "But I'm not prepared to screw for it in return!." Lucy snapped. "Ever hear about taking one for the team?." Cana joked.

Lucy glared at Cana. She glanced around the room. A lot of the girls looked disappointed. "Alright I'll go!," She answered with a heavy sigh. "Only on one condition," Lucy added quickly. "Erza has to guard outside the door. Take it or leave it." Erza grinned. 'You got yourself a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you all for your reviews!. For all you Grayza lovers the next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**However pay attention to the ending, it leads to something else.**

Lucy slowly turned the doorknob of Natsu's door. "Are you sure all the guys are gone?!." Lucy said hesitating to go in. "Lucy nothings going to happen. The guys are by the lake. Levy has Jet and Droy downstairs." Lucy went in quietly closing the door. She was standing in a small but comfy room. A flat screen TV on her left with expensive green couches on her right. Entering the bedroom she searched franticly through Natsu's dresser. She dropped on her knees to look under his king-size bed.

"Lucy get out of there!,"Erza's voice rang through the bedroom with fear. Lucy froze. 'Oh God!, he's coming!.' Lucy thought freaking out. She could hear the living room doorknob swing turn slowly. She made a grab at the closet door and hid inside. "Please don't find me!, Please don't find me!." Lucy whimpered softly. Through a peephole she could see Natsu's half naked body. A towel was thrown over his well toned chest. "That's funny; I could have sworn I locked my bedroom door before I left." Natsu said scratching his head.

He threw on a red t-shirt and glanced out the window. Sighing he said "Better see what popsicle is up to." Lucy could hear the bedroom door close. She let out a sigh of relief. 'Now to get out of here,' she thought as she was about to open the closet door. Suddenly it swung open. She slowly glanced up to see the dragonslayer smiling darkly at her. "Hi Natsu,"she said in a small voice. "Hey Luce, I knew something was fishy when I found my bedroom door open. Gotta learn your mate Luce, you forgot that my nose never lies." She bolted for the bedroom door, but Natsu beat her too it. He was on all fours growling like a feral animal. His turned green like it does in battle. "I've got you all to myself" Natsu said chuckling. Lucy backed away slowly. "I'm not letting you go so easy. Besides, I know why you're here." Natsu said. "You do," Lucy sounded surprised. "Isn't it obvious?. You're here for the key. Tell you what I'll give you the key but not without tasting you."

"But aren't the guys gonna kill you?" Lucy questioned. He stood up lifting her, swinging his legs around his waist. He squeezed her ass slowly, as he licked her lips. Grinning smugly, inches from her face he whispered. "It would be totally worth it." He threw her onto the bed, as she let her arms spread out above her. Without words she was saying she surrendered. His calloused hands slipped under her miniskirt as he touched her there. Lucy moaned loudly. He smirked as he kissed her collarbone. "First I'm going to torture you," he whispered biting her earlobe. He pulled her panties down to her ankles. He massaged her clit. She mewled softly, He slowly unbuttoned her top to reveal two luscious tits. Reaching behind her back he unclasped her bra. Her mounds bounced forward as his mouth attacked one.

Lucy could feel his fangs brush gently against her tits,as he sucked like a hungry animal. Her fingers entwined in his pink hair as she arched into him. He looked up to her and growled. Pleased with her reaction. She gasped as he began to finger her. He began to suck her right breast. He felt Lucy buck against his finger, as he hit the right spot. He rested his forehead on hers. "You like riding my fingers don't ya?!." "Yes Natsu!," she bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. "How 'bout I give you something bigger to ride instead." With that,he sat up and pulled his pants off and threw it somewhere in the room. Lucy could see his throbbing member. He spread her legs and teased her clit with his member. "Natsu!." Lucy moaned. "Do it! Fuck me!." "With pleasure!" he grinned thrusting in.

His rhythm was neither fast nor rough but in between. He could feel his or her walls sucking him in. He groaned at the feeling. He began going faster as he focused on the sound of their skin slapping together. "I love what you do to me Natsu" she said closed and smiling. He grew even harder by her words. "Good. 'Cause I love what I do to you." With one more thrust they both came.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THIS IS IT!: FOR ALL YOU GRAYZA FANS THIS IS YOUR MOMENT!.**

Erza hums to herself as she walks down the hallway of upstairs. With a picnic basket in both hands, she drums her right fingers nervously on the handle. She came to a dead stop suddenly. 'What am I doing having a picnic with Mystigan?. I must have totally lost it.' Erza thought. She had stopped infront of a window. She could see her reflection through it, and looked at herself with confidence. She was wearing a colourful thin strap dress with white beach scandals.

Hair pulled in one. To her surprise she couldn't even recognize herself. She no longer looked like the legendary Titania, but a simple girl who was going on a date. The word date echoed in Erza's head. With Mystigan. 'The world must be coming to a end after all,' Erza thought shaking her head. Without warning she felt someone bump into her from behind. She turned to see tossled blonde hair, with swollen lips, sleepy eyes, and clothes that looked like they were put on in a hurry. "Lucy?," Erza called uncertain if it was her. The blonde who now cast her eyes on her narrowed. "What did he do to you?" Erza asked giggling. "Make a wild guess." Lucy yawned. Lucy pushed her hand in her cleavage, and pulled out the skeleton key. She handed it to Erza. "Let's pretend that this never happened," Lucy drawled as she sauntered away.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I scored 95 on the S-class exam,"Mystigan said pouring wine in his glass. "But that's a perfect score!" Erza exclaimed. "I scored 96" she said taking a sip of hers. She watched him drink his wine in awe. This little picnic turned out to be more than interesting. She was learning a lot about Mystigan than she had ever learnt. Or anyone in fairytale would have ever known. "Surprised?," Mystigan asked raising his hand indicating he was talking about the wine. "A little" she answered. He drained his glass and lay back on the white and blue blanket, hands behind his head. 'Who would have thought Mystigan could have been carefree' Erza thought glancing up at the clear sky. They were sitting under a apple tree in the mansion's garden, that was a good distance from the mansion. "Don't be surprised. I didn't think you'd wear a dress" Mystigan said turning to wards her. He stared her body for a split second thoughtfully. She blushed glancing away. She took a huge gulp of wine, too afraid she might say something that would wined her in trouble.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That night at the dinner party,dinner was served early. So most people decided to hit the dance floor. Natsu and Lucy were the first using impressive ballroom moves. " I guess teaching Natsu how to dance really paid off huh?," Levy asked Erza as they watched the happy couple. She gave Levy a smile as her answer. " Come on shrimp!. We can't let Salamander and Bunny girl have all the fun," Gajeel interrupted and dragged Levy to the dance floor. Even Gajeel and Levy were enjoying themselves. She glanced to the side of her, to see Gray conversing with Elfman. She sighed. This was turning out to be a boring night. Gray hadn't said much to her since their 'little incident' in the living room. And by the looks of it, he didn't seem interested in saying anything to her.

The only thing he did was sit next to her for dinner. "Erza?," Gray's voice called for the fourth time. Erza was so lost in thought, she hadn't heard him calling. He was wearing a red shirt, and a black tie and pants. "Come on there's something I want you to see on the third floor." She followed him silently. Opening the door on the third floor, Erza gasped running toward the glass doors that led to a small balcony. The scenery was beautiful. The lake could be seen from a distance, as the moon's light shimmered on the surface. On both sides lay the quiet forest. It looked like one giant diamond floating in the water. "Gray its beautiful." Erza said mesmerized. "It resembles a diamond doesn't it?," Gray said gesturing at the lake. "Yes, but more than a diamond, like ice." "So you noticed." He grinned. "Good observation." At that moment neither said anything.

Erza suddenly turned and walked inside. Inside had a large couch, with a coffee table, a fridge, and magnificent paintings. Erza sat down on the couch and stared at her feet. 'What am I suppose to say?, I love you?' Erza asked sarcastically . Erza knew she was losing the fight staying mad at him. As much as she wanted to, since it seemed fitting to punish him she couldn't. "You can't admit defeat can you," Gray asked by the door now hands jammed in his pockets. "Why should I ?. 'Cause you're the great and powerful Gray Fullbuster!" Erza shouted surprising herself at how angry she was. "No," he said quietly kneeling in front of her. "'Cause I broke through your armor like no man has done it before." "That's not true!" Erza cried. She tried to turn away from him, but he held her by the wrist firmly, so she would look at him. Tears flooded her cheeks as she looked at him. "I need you to believe in him. I'm not Jellal Erza. I'm not gonna do anything but love you."

At that moment, he kissed her passionately. All the frustrations and questions were all expressed through that one kiss. He tugged her black strapless dress off her. He hovered over her, as he shed his clothes. In the distance they could hear a Celion Dion song play. He grinned evilly at her now. "No one can hear you scream. So moan as long as you like." He licked her lips begging for entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, as he unclipped her bra. As he tossed it somewhere in the room, he sat up and stared at them. 'Small and firm' he thought, as he began kneading one. Erza groaned at the treatment. He went in for the kill, as he nibbled on her breast. "Gray stop!," Erza moaned. "No way" he answered. She bucked her hips a couple of times, he bucked back. She could feel his member getting hard. She arched up, as he place butterfly kisses on her neck. Suddenly he bit her on the neck. " What the hell Gray!'" Erza wailed. "Sssssshhhh! I'm tasting you that's all." "I think your hanging out with Natsu a little too much."

"That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere." Gray said slyly. "To prevent future problems, I think I prefer you tied up.." With that he used his icemagic to form a rope of ice around her wrists. Erza began to protest, but he simply frenchkisssed her. Without warning, he turned her on her knees. He slowly pulled off her underwear, and thrusted in. As he started a rhythm, he placed his face on her back and groaned. She stopped squirming and bucked back. Which meant she had surrendered. "That's it Erza, just give in" he whispered as he pumped faster. Erza groaned at the feeling. She felt as if she was close. His hands came up to her breast, as he squeezed them softly. "I need you Erza more than anything. Tell me you need me too" Gray said huskily. "I need you Gray. I need you…"her voice trailed off. At that moment they both came.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**For all you Nalu fans alover the world.**

"Wow I bet these books cost a fortune," Lucy said as she pulled one off the shelf. Natsu had convinced Lucy to sneak out of the dinner party to look at some books in the study. It was pretty easy, since she had a love for books. Her hand froze on the book, that she put back as she heard the door lock. She didn't turn around. "I should have known." Lucy muttered. The sofa stood behind her. She could hear Natsu drop into it. "Shouldn't trust a dragon slayer whose in heat Luce." She turned towards him now. She slowly approached straddling him, as she placed her arms around his neck. Natsu purred and grinned. He was about to lick her lips, when she smacked him in the face. "What the-" Natsu began to say. "Your not the only one with tricks up your sleeve dragon boy." Lucy whispered. Natsu growled. She tried to get off him, but he held her by the hips roughly.

Lucy stilled as she challenged him silently. "Your going to have to do better than that." "Your not going anywhere blondie," he said huskily nibbling her neck. She used her forefinger, and pushed his fore head so he would face her. He kissed her forefinger and nibbled on it. "We could be here all night Natsu, but I'm not giving you that satisfaction." "I like a challenge Lucy. I'm just gonna have to find another way." His hands slowly went under her red dress. Before Lucy could protest, he raised the dress over her head revealing red and black lace. He caressed her skin and whispered. "Gyrate for me." She cupped his face and kissed him. "Not on your life." Grinning, he showed off his dangerous fangs, as he unclasped her bra in one swift motion. "Will see about that." Flinging the bra somewhere, he bit her breast playfully. Lucy shrieked, as Natsu chuckled. "Gyrate for me" he whispered again. Lucy felt herself giving in to her body's urges. Slowly she obeyed. Eyes closed, her hands fondled her own breast. Natsu groaned at the sight.

His member throbbed painfully. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her now. Ripping off her underwear, he wasted no time thrusting into her. Lucy moaned as he went fast and rough. He bit down on her neck, leaving a small purple mark on her neck. Satisfied, knowing she hated when he did that. "Stop resisting Luce. You know you love it, each time we do it." She groaned. "You-"he thrusted at each word "Are-" "Mine." At that moment they both came.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sorry for taking so long to update,just been busy.**

Natsu lay outside on the patio's hammock looking pensive. Hands behind his head, he grinned to himself. He was having the time of his life right now. Not to mention his sex life was better than ever. He sighed closing his eyes. Life couldn't get better than this. Suddenly his heighten senses, told him someone was standing by the door. He turned to see Romeo sitting there. Natsu watched his worried face for a while. He still didn't understand why Macao had let Romeo come along. This was supposed to be an adult's vacation. Wendy stayed with someone in town, why couldn't he? Whatever the reason, he didn't like it. "Romeo you okay man?," Natsu inquired. Romeo's knees were pulled up to his chin. He stared out at the forest, as the sunlight hit him. He didn't answer.

Natsu sat up now. Romeo was usually cheerful, something wasn't right. "There watching I just know it, I can feel it." Romeo whispered in fear. "Who's watching? What are you-. There coming for me." With that he got up silently and disappeared inside. Natsu sat there for a moment trying to make sense of the situation.

"Come on Natsu this isn't funny!." Blindfolded Lucy complained. She could hear him chuckle, as he removed the blindfold. Standing in her yellow and brown dress, that hugged her breast deliciously. She found herself standing in front of the lake with a small boat waiting to go. Dumbfounded, she turned to Natsu. Grabbing the picnic basket he grinned. "You said you wanted a romantic evening right?." Lucy could feel tears come to her eyes. 'He truly has matured' she thought. She grabbed him by his coat and kissed him passionately. Getting into the boat, Lucy stared at the water. Trees could be heard swinging in the wind, as Lucy closed her eyes. As the boat started to drift, Lucy's eyes shot open. "How come your not sick?" "Wendy fixed me before we came on this vacation." Lucy's eyes went wide as saucers, as he tossed her a champagne glass.

"I believe your suppose to hand it to me" she said dryly. "You caught it didn't you?" he answered. Shaking her head she eased on to his lap. He poured the champagne in both their glasses, and leaned back sighing contently.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Do you remember the first time in Hargeon?" Lucy questioned. "How could I forget?, you talked and moved weird. By the way your still weird." "Look whose talking" she yawned. She sipped her champagne and snuggled closer. Natsu drained her glass, and rubbed up and down her arms. His hands slowly caressed her breast gently. Lucy arched into the touch and moaned. His hand slid up to her shoulder and stopped. "Don't stop" she said to him. He bit her shoulder gently and sucked on it. "I don't plan to" he whispered.

…

Natsu woke up startled from a sound coming from the forest. His heighten senses told him the movement was coming from his right. The sun was setting, and Lucy appeared to still be asleep. For some strange reason, his gut was telling him that someone was there. Watching him. "Lucy' he whispered shaking her gently. "What time is it?" she mumbled. "Time to get up" he answered. After Natsu brought the boat in, he stared out at the forest again. Lucy came to his side and pulled him gently. 'We have to go its getting late." "yeah sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**This is the grand finale. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been an inspiration.**

Deep within the darkness of Lucy's room, a certain dragonslayler stood behind the curtains looking out at the forest. The mansion was still. The quietness made Natsu uneasy. It seemed everyone went to bed early too tired to party tonight. He glanced back at Lucy who was asleep. She rubbed her nose and mewled cutely in her sleep. He ran a hand in his salmon hair. 'Your being paranoid' he told himself slipping back into bed. 'There's no one there.' Although he assured himself he wasn't convinced.

Erza opened her eyes slowly. Gray lay beside her snoring loudly. Suddenly, spit from his mouth shot forward hitting her square in the face. 'Disgusting' she screamed in her head. She was about to hit Gray in his head, when she glanced out the window. From Erza's bedroom, she could see the balcony. As she peered closer, she could see someone climbing in. She shot up off the bed, knocking Gray off her who fell head first on the ground. "Erza Scarlet what the hell is your problem?!" Gray asked icily. "We got to get to the balcony now!" she said racing out the room. As she ran down the corridor, she pounded on Lucy's door. It opened in a flash by Natsu. "Someone's on the balcony whose not one of us." "So I was right. Let's go" Natsu said. "Where are you guys going?!" Lucy called who had reached the door when they ran off.

Just then Gray appeared exhausted. "Gray what's going on?" "Come on, we got to get to the balcony someone got in whose not suppose to be here." As they reached the others, Erza had already reequipped into her amour, while Natsu was already in his fighting stance. The intruder was tall and well built and wearing a black mask. The intruder stood up on top of the railing with Romeo in his hands. "Lemme go!" Romeo struggled and screamed. "Your not going to get away with this!" Natsu said angrily. "Yeah?, just watch me" he laughed and dived backwards into the air. "No!" Erza and Natsu screamed shot off running to railing. There was no one below. They had disappeared in to thin air. "That's impossible!" Erza said backing away from the balcony. Natsu slammed his hands on the railing, head bowed. "No, this can't be…." Natsu murmured in frustration. Gray and Lucy stood too stupefied to say anything.

Levy closed the study's door keeping out Macao's hysterical screaming of him killing someone. It was four in the morning now. The air was tense. Romeo was kidnapped without a trace. So far, no solutions. "What now?" Gray asked breaking the ice. "I don't know but we got to do something" Erza stated. Natsu kept silent. "But why would they want to kidnap Romeo?, I don't get it" Lucy questioned. "I checked the holder type magic books, and there seems to be one solution." Levy explained closing a large black book in her hand. "The fact that our intruder disappeared so fast, means he used magic not of this world. Meaning he isn't of this world." "Fuck I knew this shit would go down." Gray swore. "It seems the person used magic that only Lucy's spirits would use. Guys, the only way to get back Romeo is to cross over to the celestial world (spirit world)."

**THE END**

**Lookout for the sequel Crossing Over Part 2. Thanks for your support once again.**


End file.
